Se me der atenção, nunca te deixarei sozinho
by Quartzo
Summary: Não me perguntem porquê coloquei esse título, me deu vontade de repente.


LIMONADA! Abri uma barraquinha, quem vai querer? Tá meio azeda, mas com o tempo eu vou melhorar!  
  
Vou até pedir a receita para a Dee-chan, mas acho que a receita de limonada dela é algo que apenas os mestres em escritas conseguem dominar (mal pra mim T-T)! Mas tudo bem, eu tenho outros profissionais na área ao meu dispor (dois ou três, mas eu tenho, viu? .).  
  
Então, se estiver meio azeda, deixe que a sua imaginação acrescente um pouco de açúcar nela, porque o meu açúcar já acabou.  
  


* * *

  
Lá estava ele, sentado em uma poltrona da enorme biblioteca, assinando papéis e os colocando em pastas. Mais uma vez, o moreno se aproximou por traz e teve de se contentar em apenas olha-lo, sem poder dizer ao loiro o quanto o amava e queria fazer amor com ele.  
  
Ah, como ele sentia saudades de ficar horas segurando aquele loirinho nos braços e trazer o café-da-manhã na cama...  
  
Era uma verdadeira tortura chinesa ficar apenas observando o dono dos seus desejos pertinho dele e não poder fazer nada. Ver aquela língua gostosa passear diversas vezes pelos lábios macios para umedece-los, sendo que Trowa poderia fazer isso por ele com o maior prazer. Na verdade, ele poderia tirar os documentos da mão do árabe e se saciar ali mesmo, mas sabia que Quatre ficaria bravo com ele depois por interrompe-lo numa hora tão importante.  
  
Colocando os papéis em cima da mesa, o loiro fechou os olhos. O estresse que sentia era tanto que suas pálpebras não paravam de piscar, sem contar a dor de cabeça que aumentava a toda velocidade.  
  
Ele soltou um suspiro cansado ao sentir os dedos fortes e finos do moreno tentando ajuda-lo, massageando sua cabeça nos lugares em que mais doíam. Vendo seu amante relaxar, Trowa beijou seu pescoço com delicadeza mas cheio de carinho, mostrando que ele estava alí e queria atenção.  
  
- Preciso terminar de ver esses documentos. - o árabe empurra o companheiro para longe levemente e se inclina para frente de novo, sendo acompanhado por um par de olhos verdes que o focavam com tristeza. Trowa se ajoelhou, descansando a cabeça nas pernas do loirinho e abraçando sua cintura levemente, como um cachorro pedindo carinho.  
  
O jovem Winner apenas continuou o que estava fazendo, o ignorando, o que fez com que ele ficasse mais largado ainda.  
  
De novo, ficou só olhando a pessoa de que mais gostava se mexer naturalmente como se ele não estivesse ali... Bom, esse 'naturalmente' sem incluir o rosto sem cor dele, as íris azuis que não brilhavam mais, seus olhos que piscavam sem descanso e seu corpo que não parecia agüentar mais trabalhar daquele jeito. Era o estresse.  
  
Trowa teria adorado massagear aquele corpo lindo o dia inteiro até ele estar novo e cheio de vida mais uma vez. Ele sugeria isso todos os dias ao garoto, mas Quatre preferia cuidar primeiro do trabalho do que ter orgasmos violentos com ele.  
  
Que ótimo, agora ele estava rejeitado e com um membro muito duro querendo sair de suas calças! Mas, deixando esses pensamentos de lado, ele realmente queria que o amante fosse descansar um pouco, dormir e esquecer dos problemas dessa maldita empresa, e Trowa poderia ajuda-lo com tudo isso, se o árabe também quisesse.  
  
- Quando quiser descansar... - ele começou, fitando preocupadamente o rosto do seu querido árabe tão frio e sério.  
  
- Uhu... - o garoto menor consentiu sem tirar os olhos das letras minúsculas que ele tentava enxergar com grande dificuldade, não dando a mínima para seu morenão se fazendo de amante superprotetor.  
  
Eles ficaram em silêncio e Trowa voltou para traz da poltrona.  
  
Ai, que falta fazia o sorriso ensolarado e o rosto corado do loirinho! Seu coração se enchia de tristeza e ressentimento ao saber que ele dormiria sozinho de novo, e quando acordasse, não ficaria ronronando de alegria com o seu amante nos braços, não traria doces da cozinha para o querido loiro, não o possuiria...  
  
- Quer fazer amor? - Trowa perguntou roucamente, tentando parecer casual e sem importância.  
  
- Estou ocupado... - respondeu distraído, organizando alguns papeis em pastas azuis, sem o encarar.  
  
Respirando pesadamente, Trowa se lembrou das palavras de Quatre quando eles decidiram morar juntos: "Se você me der atenção, eu nunca te deixarei sozinho".  
  
O loiro ouviu claramente o amante sair da biblioteca, provavelmente indo para um banheiro se masturbar já que ele não fizera isso por ele. Assinando algo aqui e alí, ele decidiu que era melhor não se distrair, quanto antes acabasse com isso, mais cedo poderia descansar.  
  
Mas, dez minutos depois, o moreno estava de volta e parou em frente à ele, esperando que o árabe o olhasse. Quatre fez um esforço supremo para continuar a ler o papel em suas mãos, mesmo com sua atenção desviada pelo rapaz parado em silêncio, esperando. Quando se deu conta, ele já estava lendo a mesma linha oito vezes sem absorver informação nenhuma.  
  
Desistindo, ele levantou o olhar para Trowa, que pegou o papel em suas mãos e o jogou em algum canto qualquer. Se abaixando, o moreno segurou o rosto pequeno com as duas mãos e o beijou suavemente, saboreando o gosto doce de mel na boca do loirinho, enrolando sua língua na dele de forma tranqüila, mas provocante.  
  
- Você é tão maravilhoso... - Trowa ofegava entre beijos que estavam o tirando do sério, se segurando para não possui-lo alí mesmo. Quatre tentou se afastar, mas o moreno o encostou mais na cadeira, pressionando sua cabeça no encosto de forma que ele não pudesse fugir.  
  
- Estou ocupad... ah!... - a fala do loiro foi cortada por uma das mãos do amante que havia descido até suas pernas e pego com força sua masculinidade. Trowa segurou suas nádegas e o puxou para a ponta da poltrona, esfregando suas estimulações uma na outra, de forma que o árabe se entregou de vez, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e se aprofundando nas caricias.  
  
Antes que o amante tentasse lutar de novo, o moreno o pegou no colo pela cintura e o levou para fora dali. Vendo que Quatre ia protestar, ele passou uma mão por debaixo da camisa do loiro e apertou sugestivamente seus mamilos, deixando os pensamentos de protestos se perderem em algum lugar na sua cabeça.  
  
Chegando no quarto que Trowa havia preparado especialmente para ele, o árabe se viu deitado, semi nu, no centro de uma cama enorme e branca, como o resto do quarto. Em algum lugar, um incenso exalava um aroma que deixava qualquer um no céu, fazendo Quatre quase acreditar que tinha morrido de tanto trabalhar e havia parado no paraíso junto com o amante, que agora já o livrara de todas as malditas roupas que atrapalhavam o caminho.  
  
Como sempre acontecia todas as vezes, Trowa afastou as pernas do loiro separadamente e o admirou, queimando de desejo. Aquele corpo nu, entregue, pronto para ser devorado, era muito para a cabeça de qualquer um que não fosse cego. Tirando a parte do loiro estar cansado e ter um olhar febril e perdido, estava tudo nos eixos. Os olhos verdes focaram o membro ereto que crescia cada vez mais entre as pernas abertas e dobradas em baixo dele, planejando qual seria a primeira travessura que iria fazer.  
  
Beijando os lábios secos do amante, o moreno esperou as suplicas virem até ele. Vendo que Trowa não cedia tão fácil, o loiro decidiu se render de vez e entrar em seu jogo:  
  
- Por favor, Trowa... eu estou ardendo por você... - os olhos azuis, com um brilho intenso de amor, e aquele pedido carregado de tesão, fizeram o rapaz maior captura-lo num beijo de tirar a respiração. Por onde as mãos do moreno passavam, era como se sua pele pegasse fogo, mas sem dor, o excitando ainda mais.  
  
Se segurando com todas as forças para não possui-lo logo de cara, Trowa o virou de bruços delicadamente e montou em suas costas, massageando os ombros tensos de Quatre que resmungava alguma coisa abafada como "Monta em mim". Suspirando contentemente, o moreno o massageava como se conhecesse cada parte de seu corpo, apertando mais forte em algum lugar que estava particularmente tenso, mas não com muita força para não machuca-lo.  
  
Trowa passou a boca pelo pescoço exposto do árabe, o fazendo se contorcer pelo desejo de ser tomado. Feliz em conseguir proporcionar tanto prazer naquele que mais amava, o moreno distribuiu beijos sedentos pelo pescoço do querido loiro, compartilhando com ele todos os seus sentimentos e muito mais que não podia ser descrito com palavras simples e levianas. Quando se tocavam daquela forma, era como se as mãos do rapaz maior pudessem atravessar sua pele e tocar bem no fundo de sua alma, esquentando seu coração com o fogo que ambos carregavam.  
  
- Ah, Trowa... faça mais... - eles fecharam os olhos e Trowa atendeu ao pedido, depositando beijos insistentes nos pontos mais sensíveis de seu pescoço, fazendo-o soltar suspiros contentes e desejáveis. - ... muito mais...  
  
O cheiro do incenso o deixava tonto, assim como o seu amante deitado em cima dele, fazendo com que Quatre se virasse de frente para ele, no intento de mostrar o quão excitado ele estava. Trowa quase engasgou dentro da boca do loiro ao senti-lo roçar suas ereções uma na outra, enlouquecendo os que já estavam suficientemente loucos.  
  
Parando o beijo, Trowa se abaixou um pouco e brincou com os brotos dos mamilos de Quatre com sua boca, mordiscando os de leve, o que fez o árabe ficar cada vez mais duro.  
  
- Vai... pra baixo...!  
  
Sempre obedecendo como um bom cachorrinho, o moreno foi chupando sua pele de vagar, passando a mão pela sua barriga no intento de sentir a delicadeza e perfeição da pele do árabe. Ele ficou maravilhado com o modo que seu corpo ardia ao encostar no loiro, mesmo tendo sentido isso muitas vezes antes.  
  
Com a voz de Quatre, carregada de prazer, dominando sua mente, Trowa lambeu os lábios, mau podendo esperar pelo que ele iria ouvir agora. Tentando ignorar seu próprio membro pulsante que queria alivio, ele beijou as bolas do loiro, lambendo toda a sua extensão.  
  
- Isso! Assim!... - Quatre rebolava incansavelmente, abrindo mais as pernas e deixando que uma mão agarrasse as cobertas e a outra segurasse a cabeça dele para mais perto de sua virilidade, com uma força que ninguém imaginara que ele tivesse. Ah, aquela sensação de ser chupado era demais para ele! - ...Lambe...  
  
Passando a língua pela ponta do membro, o moreno amou o gosto doce que saia de lá, chupando devagarinho, sem pressa. Agora, quem estava sob tortura era Quatre, que se contorcia de todos os jeitos, exposto a tudo o que o amante quisesse fazer com ele; e o que Trowa queria fazer era exatamente isso, deixar sua língua brincar com a cabeça gotejante em sua boca, a sugando de leve, enquanto sua mãos percorriam toda a extensão do pênis.  
  
- Trowa! - o loiro gritou, perdendo a cabeça ao sentir que iria gozar, como se suplicasse para que ele não parasse agora. Trowa não parou, mas diminuiu a masturbação devagarinho para que ele não ejaculasse. Não importava se a mão de Quatre em sua cabeça o instigava a continuar, o moreno não queria que fosse tão simples assim.  
  
Lágrimas de tesão escorreram pela face do árabe ao perceber que não seria tão fácil conseguir alivio. Trowa se ergueu até o rosto dele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que o fez se arrepiar todo. Limpando as lágrimas com um dedo, o moreno volta a seus afazeres com um sorriso malévolo. Esperando os beijos e lambidos reaparecerem, o loiro tentou fazer o que lhe fora pedido.  
  
- Beija mais... aaahhh... isso! Chupa... Trowa! - quando acabassem, Quatre morreria de vergonha por ter gritado isso e muitas coisas mais, mas agora tudo que importava era conseguir um ejacule decente.  
  
Sugando com mais vigor, o moreno esperou impaciente o amante falar algo que o convencesse a deixa-lo gozar. Tomando uma decisão, Quatre não agüentou nem mais um segundo aquilo. A mão que segurava as cobertas agarrou um dos ombros de Trowa, enquanto tomava fôlego para colocar em ação uma tática que nunca falhava:  
  
- Ow, por favor, Trowa!!! Eu estou implorando...! - o loiro gritou do jeito mais sensual que conseguia fazer, deixando o amante sem escolha a não ser obedecer. Era sempre assim quando ele implorava, não havia como resistir. Olhando os olhos azuis afogados em prazer, ele não agüentou nem mais um segundo, principalmente quando o garoto menor ainda sussurrou por último: - Me experimenta...  
  
Dando a última chupada gloriosa, Quatre só faltava explodir pelo quarto com o orgasmo que teve na boca do moreno, indo até o espaço sideral e depois voltando aos poucos para os braços fortes do seu morenão que o segurava bem apertado, assistindo as ondas do orgasmo o percorrerem por um bom tempo, até ele resolver abrir os olhos e indicar que estava de volta ao planeta Terra.  
  
Passando a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto suado do seu pequeno amante, Trowa o beijou docemente, fazendo com que ele sentisse seu próprio gosto impregnado em sua boca quente, o tocando vagarosamente com medo de o quebrar. O incenso já havia acabado e ele até se levantaria para acender outro, se não fosse a vontade de ficar alí, abraçado com o dono dos seus pensamentos e sonhos.  
  
Se Quatre estava com uma cara cansada antes, agora ele parecia que tinha morrido e estava em estado de decomposição. Mas ele sorria calmamente, como se tivesse tirado uma mochila pesando duas toneladas das costas, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito e desejável.  
  
- Bom? - perguntou Trowa curioso, recebendo em resposta um balançar de cabeça em positivo. Ele aproximou seus lábios da orelha do loirinho, que tiritou ao sentir a respiração cada vez mais pesada dele em seus pescoço. - Você ainda não viu nada...  
  
Antes que ele tivesse tempo de ficar vermelho, o moreno o tomou num beijou ardente e sedento, fazendo-o ficar solto pela cama, sem que o percebesse pegando algo perto dos travesseiros.  
  
Introduzindo um dedo na entrada escondida do loiro, Trowa o beijou mais forte, tampando seus gemidos e fazendo-o esquecer da dor, pois a última coisa que ele queria era ver seu amante ferido de algum modo.  
  
- WOW! - Quatre não conseguiu segurar um gemido de tesão quando aquele dedo deu um giro e encostou na sua 'manchinha mágica', deixando-o viajando em prazer. O dedo de Trowa ficou pastando sem descanso o lugar que o fazia delirar, adorando ver seu pequeno amante completamente extasiado com um simples toque. Sorrindo mais, Trowa sabia que o loiro ficava sem controle quando seus dedos resolviam fazer a festa em cima da mancha dele, pois agora o árabe colocava as pernas nos ombros do amante e flexionava suas paredes internas parar faze-lo ir mais fundo.  
  
Colocando mais dois dedos para se juntarem à o primeiro, Trowa permaneceu fitando seu adorável amor. Ele não precisava gozar para ter prazer, tudo o que precisava era apenas ver o rosto do seu loirinho extasiado com as coisas que ele fazia.  
  
- Ah, não!!! - reclamou Quatre quase gritando sem controle quando os dedos o deixaram, decidido que ele já estava pronto. Fazendo a sua maior cara de 'cachorrinho perdido', ele pediu em desespero: - Coloca de novo...  
  
Trowa apenas sorriu para ele, se levantando um pouco para passar o 'lubri' no seu próprio membro abandonado, quando o loiro o segurou, mostrando que ele queria fazer isso. Deixando o amante de quatro, o árabe deslizou para baixo dele, enchendo suas pequenas mãos com uma boa quantia de lubrificante. Ostentando um sorriso maldoso, ele passou suas mãos de cima á baixo naquele pedaço de carne pulsante, que quando sentiu o toque brincalhão de Quatre, ficou ainda mais duro do que já estava, fazendo o loiro ficar excitado também.  
  
Erguendo-se malicioso, ele abocanhou a cabeça que a tempos já gotejava. O choque foi tanto que Trowa gritou enlouquecido, tentando, mas não conseguindo, fazer seu árabe parar. Era isso que ele ficou imaginando o tempo todo desde que acordara: o loirinho sugando seu membro devagar, o torturando. Quatre o chupava entre lambidas, quase da mesma forma que o moreno havia feito com ele, mostrando que isso era uma vingança, e das grandes!  
  
- QUATRE!!! - o moreno gritou, fechando os olhos ao gozar na boca receptiva do loiro, que não conseguiu engolir tudo, então ficou apenas assistindo seu amante o melar todo com seu prazer.  
  
Ofegando terrivelmente, e com a masculinidade ainda dura, Trowa o pegou nos braços, colando seus lábios no dele. O moreno parecia querer arrancar a alma do loiro pela boca, tamanha era a intensidade em que o beijava. Tentando controlar a respiração, eles se olharam profundamente, olhos azuis se perderam nos verdes carinhosos, que compartilhavam dos mesmos sentimentos.  
  
- Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria... - ele tranqüilizou o árabe, abrindo suas pernas e acariciando suas coxas.  
  
- Eu sei... - Quatre afirmou abraçando-o pelo pescoço, querendo cortar logo a conversa do "Relaxa, não vai doer" e ir logo para o fuck.  
  
Ficando impaciente também, o rapaz maior foi se afundando aos poucos, tomando cuidado para não ferir seu precioso, que não agüentou a lerdeza da história e enroscou suas pernas nos quadris de Trowa, fazendo-o ir até o fundo numa descida só.  
  
- Quatre! - ele grito surpreso e alarmado, pensando ter o machucado em algum ponto. Mas o rosto do árabe mostrava que ele tinha adorado aquilo. Trowa esperou pacientemente o amante se acostumar com membro dele o invadindo, porque, quando ele começasse, nada nessa vida o faria parar. Nem se houvesse um furacão vindo na direção deles... Se bem que Quatre já era um furacão por si só!  
  
Trowa se moveu, fazendo ambos os dois gemerem apenas com um simples movimento. Sabendo que o amante queria muito mais, o moreno foi bem devagarinho, brincando com ele, o levando até a ponta do abismo.  
  
- Me possui... forte! - choramingou, ardendo por toda a parte com aquela delicia. Flexionando suas paredes internas sobre a ereção palpitante que o penetrava, o loiro delirou ao senti-la ir mais rápido, o fazendo esquecer completamente da pequena dor que sentia. Quando ele começou a rebolar, Trowa era uma pessoa perdida, fazendo estocadas para dar e vendar ao amante, suas vozes se juntando em gritos de prazer.  
  
Beijando seu pequeno, o moreno sentia que havia acabado de achar algo importante que ele deixara para traz. Ele segurou os pulsos delicados acima da cabeça com uma mão, indo mais fundo a medida que o árabe rebolava sobre seu membro, batendo na bendita mancha que deixa o loiro fora de si.  
  
- Aaaahh!... Tro... w...! Forte... mais forte!... - Os gritos de excitação do árabe eram música até mesmo para os passarinhos. Trowa, cada vez que ouvia aquele comando, ia mais forte e fundo, deixando-se ser instigado a possuir o pequeno amante de maneira selvagem. - Is...so... AAAAHHHH  
  


* * *

  
O rapaz de olhos verdes tinha acabado de pegar na membro ereto e duro do pequeno, que estivera tentando alivia-lo raspando-o em sua pele. Tomando cuidado para faze-lo gozar primeiro, Trowa mirou seus esforços direto em sua próstata, batendo ao mesmo tempo na mancha especial dele e o masturbando com vigor.  
  
- OW, TROWA!!! - se o orgasmo que teve na boca do moreno foi violento, esse então o fez parar em outra galáxia, fazendo seu corpo inteiro sentir o que significava 'prazer' no dicionário do rapaz mais alto. Recebendo beijos aterradores, ele ainda assim conseguiu fazer seus gritos ecoaram por toda a casa.  
  
- Vem pra mim, Quatre!!! - ele gritou, ejaculando com vontade ao ter seu pênis esmagado pela passagem do loiro, depositando sua semente dentro dele e se deliciando ao sentir o prazer do amante melando quase todo seu corpo. A alegria que dominara o loiro era tanta, que ele gozou de novo ao sentir seu morenão se aliviar dentro dele, o beijando sem descanso e completamente satisfeito.  
  
Quando o contato que unia seus corpos foi rompido, Quatre foi tomado pela sensação de abandono, que não durou nem dois segundos, pois Trowa havia se jogado na cama e o levado com ele, o abraçando em uma bola apertada enquanto aproveitavam as ondas do orgasmo que ainda estavam com eles. Quase dez minutos depois, quando conseguiu regularizar sua respiração, ele olhou Quatre que tinha a cabeça descansando um pouco abaixo de seu ombro, com os olhos fechados e ainda ofegando.  
  
- Pra onde você foi, Quatre? - perguntou carinhoso, acariciando o rosto satisfeito encostado em seu peito, esperando o árabe voltar para ele. O loiro o abraçou mais forte e suspirou abrindo os olhos.  
  
- O paraíso. - respondeu simplesmente, levantando a cabeça para fita-lo. - É onde eu estou... não sai daqui.  
  
Trowa sorriu ante a declaração. Abrindo a boca para responder, ele viu que não sabia o que dizer nessas horas, ficando meio desapontado consigo mesmo. Mas o árabe apenas riu e enroscou sua língua na dele em compreensão. O passatempo favorito deles era a 'luta de línguas': não cansava, atiçava mais lenha no fogo entre eles e poderia ser jogado em qualquer lugar, embora as pessoas se sentissem incomodadas em ter tanta volúpia em volta. Quatre, fazendo movimentos sensuais que excitavam facilmente seu morenão, estava querendo tirar mais daquilo, começando tudo novamente.  
  
- Não... - protestou sob uma chuva de caricias, o segurando para faze-lo parar. Interrompendo tudo, o loiro parou, parecendo muito ofendido. Trowa procurou se explicar - Você precisa descansar, trabalhou muito esses dias!  
  
Não dando resposta, ele continuou o fitando com uma expressão ferida, mais triste até do que a cara que o rapaz maior fizera na biblioteca. Percebendo seu erro, o moreno tocou seu rosto levemente, rezando para que o estrago pudesse ser concertado a tempo.  
  
- Não é que eu não quero fazer amor com você! - apressou-se em dizer, dando beijos amorosos em suas bochechas, se desesperando com a situação - Eu só acho que você deveria dormir um pouco para continuarmos mais tarde!  
  
O árabe continuou em silêncio, parecendo não ter ouvido bulhufas daquele discurso, enquanto um Trowa se culpava de ter estragado tudo.  
  
- Olha, se você quiser eu deixo você brincar com os meus mamilos! - sugeriu hesitante. Imediatamente o loirinho sorriu malicioso, deixando de lado o seu teatro de 'anjinho ferido'.  
  
- Sério? - nem esperou resposta e já estava devorando os brotos do amante, o deixando duro e excitado. Era impressionante, depois de tanto tempo Trowa ainda caia naquele showzinho dele, ficando todo preocupado se o magoara. Não que Quatre quisesse o fazer sofrer! De forma alguma! É que era TÃO bom ter seu moreno tomando conta dele!  
  
Parando lentamente o carinho, ele encostou sua cabeça no peito do amante, suspirando saciado e ouvindo seu coração bater.  
  
- Sintosuafalta! - revelou Trowa de repente, deixando as palavras escaparem sem querer. Quatre passou uma das mãos pelos músculos estonteantes do moreno, pensando no que responder.  
  
- Eu vou tirar férias semana que vem. - ele o olhou sorrindo - Está bom pra você? - Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, o loiro quase desmaiando de sono. - Uh... meu morenão musculoso...  
  
Trowa o observou ronronar em seu peito, se ajeitando para dormir. Abrindo a boca, ele se concentrou nas palavras que iria dizer, gravando a frase em sua cabeça.  
  
- Quatre... - ele começou inseguro, sem saber como falar aquilo com a mesma naturalidade que o árabe fazia. Procurando coragem para prosseguir, ele se esforçou para não estragar tudo.  
  
- Eu sei. - o loiro diz, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, mostrando que sabia o que ele queria falar. - Eu também.  
  
Trowa sorriu para si mesmo. As vezes, Quatre parecia ler seus pensamentos. O embrulhando mais apertado, ele o acariciou até pegarem no sono, murmurando palavras apaixonadas um para o outro.  
  
*********************** Ê, minha primeira fic com só um capítulo!  
  
Finalmente consegui escrever um lemon, e finalmente consegui fazer uma história com apenas um capítulo!  
  
Mandem comentários, eu imploro! Estou até ajoelhado aqui, suplicando!  
  
Fevereiro de 2004 


End file.
